Until You're Mine
by IridescentFall
Summary: Until you're mine, I have to find A way to fill this hole inside OOC Katniss thinks to low of herself. Can Marvel change her mind? Will Marvel be able to with Gale in the picture WARNING ANTI GALE! Can he get passed Peeta? his infatuated brother?


**MARVEL POV**

Katniss Everdeen came into the classroom with such grace, it shouldve been a crime. The way her hips would swing as she passed desks turned heads, and the way her shampoo scent, strawberries, would coat the room when she tossed her hair, had all the guys, and some girls, wrapped around her finger.

Marvel knew this wasnt the real Katniss. The Katniss at school breaks and weekends wasnt afraid to eat a cookie, or put her hair in a bun. She wasnt afraid to make a dirty joke, or not wash her hair everyday. She was the Katniss that Marvel loved.

Katniss and Peeta had a secret thing going on. On the weekends and school breaks, Katniss and him would hand out together. They were best friends. It sucks being the third wheel...especially when the girl you love is dating the captain of the football team. I have no chance with her and my brother doesn't make it much better. I know Peeta likes Katniss but still...I just cant see them together.

Gale was an ass. He was possesive of Katniss and had given her bruises several times. I personally didnt know why she stayed with him...was she afraid of him? That he might hurt her if she left him? If she was with me I would never even think of putting my hands on her. She was just to perfect to touch. I knew Peeta didn't like these thoughts either, as much as he hated the thought his brother just wasn't a bad guy. He's probably a much better guy for Katniss than he was, deep down he knew it but he just couldn't admit it to himself. I want to one day run away with her and not have to worry about Gale..or Peeta getting in the way of his chance, but as of right now, she was Gale's, but a guy could dream right? 

Katniss gave Peeta a smile as she slipped into the seat next to him. I clenched the desk. I wish that smile was for me, I wish she would look at me that way. He smiled back brightly at her.

All I could see were the bruises on her face that she was trying to hide with makeup. It bothered me slightly that Peeta couldn't see it, did he not care? How could Gale violate something so perfect?

Katniss looked beautiful today. She had on a crop top and black skinny jeans that hugged her legs so tight I swore they were attached to her. I know that I have no chance with her but a guy can dream right? She wore her hair down and had black combat boots on. She didn't need Gale...or Peeta she needed me. She was beautiful! He still thought she looked beautiful without all the makeup...when he sneaked glances of her and Peeta.

Gale slid into the seat beside Katniss, and placed an arm around her waist. She flinched and he pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered something in her ear. I tried to resist the urge to punch him but it was so hard. How could Katniss even associate herself with 'THAT' 

"Do you want to come over later? We could have some fun,"

I heard it faintly. I prayed silently that she would say no. I hoped that she would see that she was too good for Gale. When she remained silent for a few moments I thought that she was rejecting him. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw Gale's face distort with anger and I knew...I just knew...that she had to go. She was afraid of Gale. I knew she was afraid of the things he would do to her if she said no. I wish I could protect her from the world around her...hold her and tell her that it would be okay if she said no.

**KATNISS POV**

When I saw Gale enter the classroom I stiffen. I silently pray that he flirts with Glimmer today. I know he gets his weekly lays from the sluts of the school, Glimmer and Clove. Sadly, my prayer isnt answered because sure enough he comes marching towared me. My heart sinks. I feel sick I dont want to deal with him. I dont want him. I wish I could just tell Gale that I want to break up.I feel dirty just having his arm around me it doesn't make it any better that he likes to do...things I would, if only he didnt know that terrible secret I kept. The secret that even the shame she felt for associating herself with Gale couldnt even beat. 

"I can't I have to watch Prim," I knew she could watch herself, she was 14 after all but I'd do anything to get out of being with him. Luckily it worked. He snorted and pulled me in for a kiss. She was discusted, but most importantly, she was terrified. Gale was capable of anything, and I didnt know what to do if I tried to tell him , he might try and tell the school and her parents about her little secret.  
The secret was, in fact, a big deal. When Katniss Everdeen was 13 years old, something happened.

**Flashback**  
Cato grabbed her hand and pulled her into the park. Katniss did a girlish giggle and ran after him.  
She was 13 years old and he was 16. Cato thought Katniss was 15, because she developed early, and she was so good looking there was no way she could only be 13. Cato thought that it was an easy lay and well...he was wrong.

When he found out that Katniss was really 13 the thought made him sick. He thought it was going to be easy. Get laid in the woods, leave, and life goes on. He left a 13 year crying in the woods to cry. Gale saw the whole thing and thats where the whole nightmare began. Ever since Katniss has been Gale's little sex toy.  
**Present**  
Even her being Gale's sex toy wasnt as bad as the thought of the whole school and her family looking down on her. One more year...one more year and I'll be out of here I thought to myself.

HI GUYS! Yes I'm back from the dead! Miss me? I thought it was time for another story I hope you like it. (: I want to thank the person who made this all happen (you know who you are), without her this story wouldn't have been possible xoxo (: I'll try to stay updated Can you guys tell me if you like it or not? MWAHHHH! 3


End file.
